A Fair Trade
by XxAngry-Evil-PoptartsxX
Summary: "I'm all that you want, and you're all that I've ever wanted." Dark Damon/ Bonnie Three-Shot
1. Chapter 1 Edited

**A Fair Trade**

Darkness clung to the curvaceous contours of a woman; its cold fingers clinging onto her mocha skin as she walked silently but quickly through the cool and muted silence. Her footsteps clicked softly on the pavement; a stark contrast to the heated expression that marred her soft and delicate features. Her lips were pulled tightly into a frown; her green eyes narrowed and fiery with a silent rage that burned within her form.

Bonnie Bennett was angry; her rage threatening to burn through the heavy foliage that surrounded her petite frame. Her rage growing more prominent with each step she made towards her destination.

_That son of a bitch_, she thought menacingly; her thoughts urging her more towards the source of her ire, and causing a familiar sensation form at the tips of her fingers. She felt the warmth of the flames against her palms, pleading for her to release the tension and burn the forest to the ground in defiance. But, she wanted to save the energy for another; preferably the creature that caused everything to begin with.

A bitter smile suddenly graced her lips as she recalled his cool and masculine fingers as they caressed her warm flesh. That was the initial touch that forced her to meet him; that forced this feeling of hatred deep within her.

_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"<em>I have something you want, little bird." He whispered mockingly into her ear; his breath significantly warm as it caressed her exposed throat. Her breath was heavy as she glared hatefully at his proximity; her once relaxed palms clenching and unclenching tightly in anger. A dark chuckle escaped his lips, and Bonnie stifled the shiver that threatened to escape her form.<em>

"_And what would that be, leech?" She sniffed in disgust, her tone causing Damon to quirk his lips into a wide grin of amusement. He pulls away slightly, catching her eyes with his own blue orbs. "Now where's the fun in that?" He drawled, gliding his tongue sensually against his lips as he gazed playfully into Bonnie's heated glare. "It never hurts to come, and find out."_

_Damon felt the familiar heat of her powers burn his tongue painfully, and hissed at the subtle smirk that graced Bonnie's visage. "Don't play games with me, Salvatore. Tell me what you want, and I might consider not setting you on fire," she murmured in a terribly sweet tone, her eyes daring him to make a wrong move._

_His blue eyes gazed intently into her own, his lips pursed into a frown at the obvious threat. "Witch," he muttered under his breath, and made a subtle step closer to her; eyeing her intently as he suddenly smirked. "But you enjoy these little games; admit it."_

_Bonnie's smile fell at his overt implication, and growled at his smug face. "Get to the fucking point; what is it that you _stole_?"_ _His eyes widened in mock shock, and brought a pointed finger to himself in shock. _

"Me? Steal_?" His eyes glittered with dark humor, and suddenly he dropped his arm and stepped within Bonnie's breathing space; his touch ghosting against her skin. He bent his head down, and brushed his moist lips against her and breathed against the now quivering flesh. "Your _father._"_

_Bonnie froze in shock, the words unable to sink into her mind. She breathed out a ragged breath, and calmed the emotions that threatened to escape her as she shoved Damon away from her. "What the _fuck_ have you done to him?" she growled, and felt the familiar tingle of warmth lick at her palms. Her green eyes caught his still amused orbs, and she mustered all the hate and loathing into that one look. She wanted him to see his death within her eyes; to feel the heat that would overcome him if he did not tread lightly._

"_Meet me at the cemetery tonight," He stated arrogantly, and closed the space between them once more. He pressed his face close to her neck, and licked the flushed skin that stood just a few centimeters away reverently. "Make sure to give me what is mine." He murmured into her skin, and disappeared before Bonnie could set his skin ablaze._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Flashback<strong>_

The audible rustling brought Bonnie back to reality, as she finally stepped foot on cemetery soil; her movements stopping all together as she analyzed her surroundings. _Damon, where the fuck are you?_ She thought bitterly; impatience tugging at her emotions as she continued to glance around the darkness, in search of his annoying presence. Her green eyes burned with her irritation as all that met her gaze was the silent tombstones, and the gentle swishing of the foliage around her frame.

She dug her sneaker-clad feet deeper into the dirt below her, and decided to walk further into the cemetery. She couldn't remain waiting; she hated to wait around when her father was clear danger.

The wind, as if sensing her unease and impatience began to swirl all around her; causing her dark curls to stroke the nape of her neck. She ignored its cool touch, reigning in the shiver that wanted to crawl up her spine. She knew should not show any fear; he'd smell it on her.

Almost, as if called by her own mind; a warm puff of air touched the back of her neck. The subtle touch coaxing a shiver to travel down her back, and causing Bonnie to whirl around in nervousness. _Something isn't right, _a soft voice murmured; causing Bonnie's heart to pang a little faster than before.

_Snap out of it, Bonnie!_ She yelled into her unconsciousness, and stared deeply at the empty space that previously was behind her; trying to ease her rapidly beating heart. She breathed in deeply, and eased her eyes shut; trying to comfort herself as she remained still. _There's no way I'm going to be afraid_, she thought bitterly. Her methods of comfort allowing for her to call out to the monster that hid within the confines of the darkness.

"Damon!" His name tumbled out of her lips smoothly; her face scrunching up into one of disgust as she heard a subtle chuckle in the night. The slight noise rubbed on Bonnie uncomfortably, and elicited a look of death from her visage.

Her glare seemed to spur Damon on; the once subtle noises growing louder and continuous as Bonnie followed the sounds with her gaze. _He's playing with me._

A gasp almost escaped her lips then, cool lips grazing her shoulder threateningly as his cold hands pulled Bonnie into his chest. His nails dug deeply into her biceps; pricking the skin slightly as his lips continued to travel from her shoulder to the juncture of her neck. "Mmm, you smell good, little bird," he murmured into her neck; flicking his tongue against her now flushed skin.

Bonnie breathed deeply through her nose; shock apparent on her face as she suddenly began to struggle against him. She felt familiar warmth accumulate within her, and she spurred the fire to burn the flesh that continued to tease her skin. However, his hands and lips continued to touch her; digging his fingernails deeper into her skin as she spurred his flames to burn him. "How?" She gasped out; a wave of pain making it difficult for Bonnie to speak.

His lips pulled into a wide grin, letting the shock and fear wrap around him pleasurably as he held onto the now quivering witch. "You're not the only one with access to magic, _Bonnie_," he breathed mockingly; brushing his canines against her skin once more to unsettle his little witch.

Bonnie shivered beneath his ministrations, and narrowed her eyes in irritation at his cleverness. She ignored the continuous grazing of his fangs, and swallowed the fear that threatened to spill over. "Where's my father?" She spat, gathering every inch of her rage to utter the question. A chuckle met her ear at her defiant tone, and to her relief he pulled away from her neck, though his hands still held a firm grip on her biceps.

"Who?" He stated, loud laughter escaping from his lips as his grip loosened slightly on her arms. Bonnie growled angrily; his mocking laughter renewing her struggles. "I never took your father, it was just a little white lie to get you right where I wanted you," He murmured into her ear; amusement still apparent in his voice as one of his hands closed in on both my wrists. She was frozen; his words swirling within her brain as panic began to bubble within her blood. His proximity was abnormally close, and his revelation seemed to cause Bonnie to assess the danger of this situation.

She struggled against the strong limb that held her tightly against his chest; ignoring the chuckle that escaped his lips as his nose sniffed at the curve of her neck. "Your panic smells _delicious_," he hissed, and suddenly sank his teeth deeply into the delicate skin. Bonnie thrashed against him, feeling his teeth sink harder into her neck; a pained moan leaving her pink lips.

His free hand gripped tightly onto the hair of her scalp, and further exposed her neck to his greedy lips. Pained moans continued to spill from her lips as he sucked her blood hungrily; the taste causing a moan of pleasure to tumble from his occupied mouth. Bonnie felt her sight dimming as more and more of her nectar left her, and soon enough Damon's hold was the only thing keeping her upright.

She shut her eyes, no longer strong enough to keep them open and felt her consciousness leaving her. He drank in his last gulp once Bonnie finally fell limp within his arms; easing his tight grip on her wrists to lean down and pick her up gently.

A dark smile revealed itself on his lips, as he gazed at Bonnie's delicate and unconscious features. He leaned his head down to her ear, and murmured gently into it.

"I'm all that you want, and you're all that _I've _ever wanted."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fiction; they belong to L.J Smith; the SOLE creator of the Vampire Diaries. The plot, however, is mine.<strong>**

**Author's Note:**_ Well I felt the need to dabble a little bit with this fandom and of course this pairing :) I remember when I first read the books (still haven't read the last one written by the lovely L.J Smith) and I fell in love with Bamon. It was something I looked so forward to reading; their interactions had me shaking with excitement for the next scene with them together. Then, to my delight, it became a TV series and despite the subtle changes with the character's appearances and personalities, I still loved every moment of it (even if I'm still in the first season ^^;)_

_Well, I still enjoy seeing those two interact and since there isn't much dark fiction with them together; I felt the need to write one of my own lol. Voice your opinion on it; review and let me know what is in character and what is not, since I haven't caught up with the Vampire Diaries TV series yet. Enjoy, and don't be afraid to let me know what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

A silent clicking noise resounded around the room, disturbing the fragile silence that clung to the form of the sleeping girl. She was unaware of the nightmares of the world, her slumped form molding into the silky sheets that she rested on. The softness of the sheets and bed seeming like a cloud, delicately supporting her without disturbing her peaceful rest.

Her breaths were even, despite the open wound that hindered the once smooth and unblemished skin of her neck. It seemed as if it should not belong on her; disrupting the perfect mocha skin.

It continuously bled, the crimson liquid staining her lacy bra, and the white covers that served to warm her. Her chest rose and fell as even breaths left her lips, the serenity of the scene disrupted by the bright eyes that watched her silently.

However, the serenity shattered just as immediately as it came. Her eyes fluttered open, her verdant eyes hazy with confusion and exhaustion as she glimpsed at the unfamiliar surroundings.

She let herself curl into the warmth of the satin sheets, still unaware of the eyes that seemed to grow hotter from the exposure of her frame. She almost smiled as she hugged the pillow, but slowly felt awareness sink deep into the pit of her stomach. She snapped her eyes open in realization as soft, but present binds caressed the delicate skin of her wrists. She rose in panic, pulling tightly on the cloth and almost hissing in pain as she tightened the cloth's grip on her wrist. She paused only momentarily to bring her eyes to the sound of slight breathing in the room, and scrunched her face into a face of hatred at the sight of Damon.

She knew fighting would only hurt her more, and unwillingly remained still as Damon closed the space between them deliberately, _slowly._ She watched how his leather jacket clung to his frame as he stepped, the way his jeans wrapped around his muscular thighs as he finally stood before her on the bed; his legs a mere few inches from her angry face.

"What have you done?" She whispered; her anger and fear clinging to the curt words as they both gazed deeply into one another's eyes.

A small flicker of mischief lit within his orbs, and he slowly knelt to gaze levelly at her exhausted visage. "What you and me have both wanted for so long," He replied seriously, his tongue escaping the confines of his lip to slowly graze his bottom lip as he leaned closer to Bonnie's restrained form.

"Damon, don't touch me," She growled, as she broke her stillness and leaned away as far as she possibly could from him. Something foreign seemed to flicker within his eyes, but just as quickly, it vanished. He swiftly closed the space between their bodies then, his arms placed on either side of her head on the headboard.

Her stare wavered as his face grew closer to her own, her lips quivering from the primal fear that seemed to overcome all other emotions. She could see nothing but his icy blue orbs as they closed the little space between them, helpless to the craving that lied deep within her womb. She hated him, more than anyone in her entire existence, but she knew that there was a connection between them both.

She had tried so much to avoid this night; the night where he would finally come for her and seek to finish what has yet to begin. She felt cornered and helpless, but she could not let him win. She refused to let him take her, and throw off her carefully created shield.

That was her last thought, before moist and soft lips met her own in one fluid motion. He brought, almost immediately, both of his masculine hands to her face, forcing her head towards his own, and deepening the once gentle and tender kiss. His fingers caressed her cheek as his tongue flicked against her bottom lip, coaxing her mouth to open and allow him in.

She could taste his essence in that one kiss, his darkness permeating from every suck his mouth would make. She felt it swallowing her whole, her own nature giving in to the sensations, as her mind _screamed _for her to stop it all.

Her body sank into his embrace as his lips drained every worry from her brain, and fed on the fear that once resided there. She couldn't get herself to fight him off; her form felt weak as his lips left her own then, and made their way to his old bite mark. His lips teasing her quivering skin as he nibbled and sucked his way to his mark.

She'd never felt so weak to this; never thought she would give in _so_ easily. Where had her fight gone? She thought, as his tongue smoothed over where his teeth had punctured and felt her body tense. _Something isn't right…_, her mind kept whispering to her, trying to reign in some control over her body.

"_Bonnie…_" he murmured into her ear, his breath fanning over her neck as his lips continuously teased her heating flesh.

She squeezed her hands into tight fists, as his teeth passed over the wound, causing her to groan in fear and _pleasure?_

This could not be happening, she thought as his hands ran from the hollow of her throat, and cupped both her breasts through her bra.

She knew this was the end of everything…She knew that…

"_**Wake up, Witch," A familiar voice called.**_

"_**Bonnie, wake up!" And then, what she thought was reality, was really not what it seemed…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: How many of you thought this was actual reality ;)<strong>_

_**Apparently, I am making this a Three-shot, I just can't seem to find a proper way to finish this without doing some fooling.**_

_**Hope you liked it :) If you see any mistakes, I would appreciate if you let me know and where, that way I could fix them.**_

_**I have no Beta ):**_


	3. Chapter 3

Playing with her mind was so easy when she was asleep; child's play really as her moans seemed to break the silence carefully cultivated within the room. He knew he shouldn't break before he even had a chance to play, but he couldn't stop himself from touching her nearly naked body and causing her to writhe in pleasure.

No he refused to stop himself, but he knew that things would be more interesting if she were awake; if she knew that he was the one bringing her into ecstasy over and over again. He couldn't contain the mischievous smile that curved his lips when the witch seemed to arch into him; his fingers teasing and pulling her dusky nipples.

He could taste her arousal on his tongue as he scented the air around her body; a hunger registering within his mind as another whimper escaped her lips when his fingers pinched her nipples suddenly. Her breath coming in shallow and rapidly, as his fingers continuously worked their magic on the sleeping witch.

_I think it's time she comes to_, he thought as he stepped away from the writhing girl; fascinated by the moan of disappointment that escaped her lips when his warm hands left her heaving breasts. _Don't worry; I'm far from done_, the smile forming on his lips resembling the Cheshire cat's as placed leaned his face into her neck, the smell of dried blood meeting his nose as his lips touched the delicate hollow of her ear.

"**Wake up, witch**," A familiar voice called, his voice husky, lips caressing it gently as the slumbering witch shifted closer to the pleasurable sensation. "**Bonnie, wake up**!" he murmured louder, closing his lips around her ear lobe to bring her closer to awareness.

Her eyes shot open then, the sensation of warm lips nibbling on her ear a complete surprise to the witch as she tried to force her eyes to focus on the figure of someone in front of her. She tried to slap the warm lips away, and found her hands bound tightly above her head. She squirmed as the lips seemed to descend to her neck, teeth nipping punishing the skin gently. She turned her face to gaze into familiar blue eyes; her breath coming in short gasps as realization of what happened earlier that night dawned on her.

She narrowed her eyes in anger, feeling rather seeing his lips curve into a smile as he continued to trail kisses on her neck; making his way down her scantily clad chest. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled, wincing when she jarred the wound on her neck from earlier that night. His lips seemed to pause at the sound of her voice, one eyebrow rising in mock surprise as he leaned away from her neck and grinned devilishly into her angry visage.

"My, my you're definitely not a morning person, Bonnie," he drawled, his body almost on top of hers as he leaned closer to her; forcing her to force herself back into the headboard. "It certainly makes things a little more fun, don't you think?" he mused again, trying to coax her into giving him a response as his hands wound their way onto her shoulders forcing down the straps of her bra. "Now that I think about it, I should have stripped you completely; it certainly would have made things so much easier."

"How dare you?" Bonnie hissed, her verdant eyes taking a dangerous glint as she tried to summon her powers once more to give him multiple aneurisms. However, his hands continued to move down her body; gliding down her shoulders and finally reaching the clip that held her bra together. He smiled knowingly at the witch and released the cloth; finding that her hands were tied above her and thus, difficult for him to remove the bra by those means.

"Looks like I'm going to have to tear that, you wouldn't mind, Bonnie?" his hands grasping the middle of her bra and tearing it off her chest before Bonnie could protest.

"When this is over, I'm going to kill you," her tone deadly as his head descended to her chest, his legs on either side of her body as he pressed his arousal on her shins. His eyes were glowing with mischief, his breath ghosting on her peaks as they swelled from the exposure. _I'm going to kill him; I'm going to fucking kill him! _His lips closed around one hardened peak, Bonnie's mouth opening in a silent scream as he sliced her nipple with a fang; sucking on it like a newborn trying to drink his fill from his mother.

She writhed beneath him, as his other hand ghosted on her other nipple; before pinching it beneath his thumb and forefinger. She hissed at the sudden shock of pleasure, the sensation so alarmingly familiar to the struggling witch. "S-stop!" she seemed to whimper out, her faced turned away as his tongue seemed to lick gently at her nipple before turning his attentions to the other.

_This is complete humiliation_ and she knew it from the moment she felt herself clenching her legs together in order to stop the pleasure from consuming her completely. She couldn't let herself give into him when he had threatened her and nearly killed her. She refused to submit.

_But Bonnie, you already have_, the voice present within her mind. She gasped then when his lips finally drew away from her chest in an audible pop and began to kiss and suck his way lower. His teeth grazed her navel gentle, nipping at the skin before soothing it with his tongue. She couldn't take it, her hands closed into tight fists as he teased his way to her underwear.

_This has to stop_, she screamed in her mind as his hands grazed the quivering flesh of her inner thighs to grasp the thin material of her panties. Her chest was heaving with her pants, her eyes glazed with repressed frustration as tore her underwear, throwing it into the darkness of the bedroom.

She really should have been paying more attention to where she really was, but she couldn't seem to think too clearly when his face was so c_lose_ to the apex of her thighs. She couldn't think about the color of the sheets, or if he was wearing anything at all. The sensations of his hands and lips on her skin were too much of a distraction for her, and how she rued the control he had gained on her.

She felt his lips kiss the juncture between her thigh and sex; his mouth gliding further from her sex in search of the artery on her thigh. "No!" the scream escaping her just before his mouth finally found where the artery resided, biting into it harshly as the woman below him screamed in pain.

_Your life is mine_, his tongue lapping at the liquid that freely escaped her; Bonnie's screams dying down as her vision began to swim. He was killing her she knew, her arms trembling as she felt his mouth tugging harder on her thigh; trying to quench a thirst that refused to die in his throat. She was dying, he knew, his face finally pulling away from her thigh; his breath coming rapidly.

She felt numb, her body felt cold; freezing as the vestiges of her strength seemed to evade her grasping fingers. _He's fucking killing me, damn it! _She yelled to herself, but couldn't find the strength to even lift a finger as his hands were suddenly in her face; his bloody wrist suddenly being shoved into her stiff lips. "No..." she whispered, his bleeding wrist being shoved more firmly into her lips as his other hand forced her mouth open.

She refused to let him finally kill her, to take away her humanity in order to keep her by his side. _I'd rather die!_ His blood seeping into her open mouth, the liquid choking her as the hand keeping her mouth open squeezed it harder. A whimper escaping her lips as the pain finally forced her to swallow his blood, coughing as the bitter taste finally registered in her brain.

"Damon, don't do this!" she seemed to yell once again, and felt his hands finally wrap around her neck. She gazed fiercely into his eyes, the last of her strength used to give him the most bone chilling glare she could muster, before he snapped her neck with ease.

"You're all I've ever wanted, and I don't plan to have you escape me in death. You'll come to accept this…eventually." He said to himself, a wicked smile escaping his lips as he gazed at her dead form. _It's a fair trade, don't you think?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note: Yeah, I myself didn't expect this ending. I had written multiple versions and just wasn't satisfied with any; none (even this one) felt like it was a proper ending. But this is the end, as I promised myself and all of you. I know this update came much later than I planned, but it's here. Excuse the errors I have, I don't have a beta and well, it's hard to catch my own mistakes. Please let me know if you find anything strange.<em>**

**_P.S: Yeah, I notice that my own style of writing has changed, have you guys noticed as well? I don't know if it's for better or for worse. I had such a hard time trying to catch my muse and finally finish this. I'm sorry for the lateness :(_**

**_P.S.S: What I bolded is basically where the last chapter before ended and this one begins (time wise)_**


End file.
